Solly
Solly (Full name Solliandris) "I just want to get away. I don't want to be seen anymore." ~Solly Solliandris, better known as Solly, is an Aasimar cleric of The United Orun Clergy. Solly is a nervous woman, who until recently hid in a suit of armor in an attempt to avoid the other Aasimar in Alivast. Solly believed that if her identity is discovered, she would be dragged back to her clergy and potentially punished. Just like many other Aasimar, such as Brorc Bronze-Fang, it seems that Solly was guided to Alivast by her patron celestial parent for an unknown reason. Solly came across the party after an owlbear was let loose in the streets. She helped protect the innocents near the dangerous creature, and then healed Borky of his wounds. After talking with the party Task began to pry as to her nervous disposition towards talking to people, which caused Solly to flee. Greckles, taking interest, pursued and cornered Solly where she revealed her Aasimar heritage as well as her desire to flee into the Underdark away from the gaze of her ever-watching god. Greckles exchanged some of his feathers for the feathers on her helmet and offered her a job at their new tavern, where she lived for several weeks before parting ways with the group and being given a final blue (feather) from Greckles. The Unexpectables found Solly again while traveling in the Nocturnal Timberlands, where Solly was exploring to find a temple she had seen in her dream. After exploring the temple, Solly accompanied The Unexpectables on their own adventure before returning to Alivast with them. Unfortunately, the events of the Eclipse were not kind to Solly, and she found herself in the grips of Stillhavity. The Unexpectables turned her body over to Brorc Bronze-Fang (at his insistance) but her mind was still imprisoned by the infant god and was freed by the heroes at great cost. Since the Eclipse incident, she has been kept in protective custody by Brorc Bronze-Fang and other aasimar in the High Temple District of Alivast. Relationships Greckles Solly seems to confide in Greckles, referring to him as a friend. She also promised to never break his legs, Gaijin Goomba also stated that Greckles believes solly's situation to be similar to his own. Solly sent Greckles stained glass that she made depicting blue and yellow feathers. Task After Solly attempted to lie to Task, in response Task stormed out of the tavern. Later Task explained to Greckles that "He wanted his hands clean of that woman" in reference to Solly. Solly attempted to patch up her relationship with Task by buying a treat for Tarusk, and later even loaning Task her helmet to replace his own that was destroyed, and even later providing him with a completely new helmet inscribed "Sosorin". When Task heard Hammergnar was going to see Solly, he gave him a private note to deliver to her. Brorc Bronze-Fang Solly knew of Brorc's existence in the city and had seen him from a distance, later Brorc himself had a conversation with her mistaking her for an admirer of his since she was disguised by her full armor and helm. After The Unexpectables turned the unconscious and bound Solly over to Brorc, she has been in his care for a third of most days - the other thirds being with Aila and Hammergnar. When Aila forced Remy to read Balfor's letter out loud, Solly witnessed Brorc's humiliation first hand. Later, when the Unexpectables attended the opening night of The Phantom and the Soldier, Solly was with Brorc in a box high up in the wing of the theater. According to Aila, Brorc is trying very hard to be accommodating and caring with Solly, but his efforts are rather clumsy and ham-handed. Helga Helga made Solly stop sleeping in Greckles room. Helga strongly argued that it is against the rules for a woman to sleep in a man's room without first breaking his legs. Solly at one point stated that Helga was like the mom she never had, and a bit like the father she never had too, possibly due Helga's protective nature towards her. Ragis Cade Ragis Cade was one of the clergy responsible for "raising" Solly. His methods were little more than indoctrination and administering brutal physical and emotional abuse that left Solly with both physical and mental scars. Solly is responsible for burning his eye out with a hot iron poker that he was intending to use on her. Hammergnar Solly thinks Hammergnar is "odd for an aasimar of a dwarven god, but nice." At first it was ambiguous what she meant by this, but as of the reveal that Hammergnar is actually an elf, the intent has been made more clear. He was the one that bought three Romansion tickets were an appropriate thank-you gift for The Unexpectables and he even gave her one he already had in his possession to regift. Hammergnar is teaching Solly how to make stained glass, a task that involves the domains of both their gods. She appreciates Hammergnar giving her the freedom to write to The Unexpectables when she should be 'working'. Aila Solly has been spending her mornings with Aila when Brorc is busy. Solly thinks she is "very strange, but very kind". Solly was present when Aila commanded Remy to read Balfor's love letter and got to see how much Aila enjoyed it, and how much it embarrassed Brorc. This may have been merely incidental, or a very calculated move on Aila's part. Remy Solly and Remy never spoke directly but along with Brorc were the captive audience to Balfor's gushing love letter to Aila. Remy only realized who she was when he was about to leave and told her that she has friends looking for her. Despite Brorc's attempt to usher the gryphon rider out of the room and prevent further contact, Remy was able to discretely toss her a feather given to him by Greckles and in a wordless exchange let her know that the Unexpectables were alive. Solar Solar is Solly's divine "parent". ''(See aasimar for more info on the particulars of aasimar parentage.) ''Solly has inherited some traits of Solar's such as her hair and eye color, though she resembles her terrestrial parents, particularly her mother in most ways. Solly's interactions with Solar are tainted with fear and dread and she has trouble comprehending her visions of him. When she was growing up the United Orun Clergy did not provide her with any help or support interpreting them or simply interpreted them in the way most convenient to their doctrine. Trivia * Solly's hair is a metallic golden color * She ran away from the United Orun Clergy when she was 17 * Solly appears to suffer from a type of Scopophobia. Though in the closing scene of Episode 25, she stated she wasn't wearing her armor anymore and she was able to be around Aila, Brorc and Remy wearing simple casual clothes, so she is apparently improving. * Before meeting The Unexpectables, Solly took on odd jobs that eventually gained her access to the lower General, Crafting and Clergy District. It is unclear what these jobs are. * Solly doesn't don her armor properly, due to its incorrect sizing, which causes her to make loud sounds as she runs. * Because of her lineage being of a sun deity, fans have taken to comparing her to Solaire of Astora, a character in the Dark Souls video games. Solaire worships the sun, and wears a tabard adorned with a sun similar to Solly's pendant. He also wears full plate armor and never removes his helmet. * When exposed to the Dog Zone, Solly is transformed into a Golden Retriever. * Solly currently has a bounty of 40.000 gold, presumably set by the United Orun Clergy. * Solly very briefly showed an evil side (possibly due to being possessed), stating that the way to kill a God would be to kill their followers and destroy their faith and voicing a willingness to burn down a town of peaceful people. Category:NPC Category:Aasimar Characters Category:Cleric Characters